Fantasy Turned Nightmare
by Doctor Doc
Summary: AU With his parents arguing with each other, they decide to sent Hope, a young Mithra boy who is heir to the largest company on Earth, to a place called Fantasy Academy. However what they didn't know what that they sent him to an all GIRLS Academy and now poor Hope is alone with dozens of older women. For some, its a dream come true but for Hope, its a Fantasy Turned Nightmare
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone! I'm glad to put up my very first story on this site and I am very excited to see what you all think. Also take note its AU, I made some major changes to Hope but nothing super major like genderchange, just something I love seeing him as. Oh! And the first chapter will be told from his POV and lets just assume this takes place on Earth but with several changes I made to it.**

**And girls from ALL FF games will be making an appearance, even the dead ones, and if I miss someone please tell me since I don't have the best of memory and there is a good chance I will forget someone.**

**Disclaimer: I really really really wish that I owned Final Fantasy but alas, I don't. **

Summary: After a mix up with his letter, Hope gets sent to an all girls boarding school call Fantasy Academy but for him, this Fantasy will become a nightmare.

Chapter One: Home Away From Home

I felt the rays of the morning sun hit my face and quickly hid under my blankets. However my alarm cloak went off which I silenced with a quick hit to the snooze button and enjoyed my sleep. A knock on my door then woke me up again along with a soft voice saying.

"Master Hope its time to wake up." I groan and say. "Five more minutes." The door opened and one of the maids stepped in and pulled the blankets from me.

"Its already 7:23, Master Hope, and you need to get to the airport by 9 or else you'll miss your flight." I nod my head, yawn, and asked her to leave so I can change which she does but not before giving a slight bow. I quickly changed out of my PJs and into my usual clothes(the ones from the game) and brush down my bedhead, avoiding my cat ears.

Yes cats ears and before you say that I'm a escape science experiment from a top secret lab, let me explain myself a little first. My name is Hope Estheim, I'm 14 years old, and the only heir to Estheim Inc. the single largest company on the planet and they make everything. From clothing and food products to weapons and machines for the army, it was hard to go anywhere without seeing my father company's logo, a capital sliver E and its motto under it.

_Hope for a better tomorrow._

Anyway the cat ears, and I might as well mention I also have a cat tail both sliver, are from my father's side. Turns out that he had a great grandfather who was a Mithra, or humanoid cat people so I inherited some of his Mithra looks but I got more of my mother's look so I only had cat ears and tail instead of getting fur over most of my body and face. My mom didn't mind having a Mithra for a son, in fact she loved me and often said that I was the most adorable baby she ever seen.

It was also very rare for Mithra to be born nowadays since, around a couple years before I was born, a plague appeared that only Mithra caught and a cure haven't been found to this day and unfortunately I caught it as well but my father had made a special medicine that keeps me alive. The plague isn't gone for my body, just dormant but it becomes active at random times and completely ruins my day with the usual symptoms, non stop nose bleed, a headache that feels like something trying to burst out of my head, fever, and shivers.

My father was barely home these days since his company took nearly all his time(he sometimes even sleeps in his office!) but he managed to clear his entire week to see me off to a new school that he and my mom found... several hundred thousand miles away from home.

It wasn't that they didn't want me around, its just that they are going through some problems with each other which they think I don't know about and didn't want me to hear them arguing throughout the night. It made me sad that they where fighting over me, my mom saying that he didn't spend anymore time with me anymore and him saying that he was doing all this for me.

And honestly I had no idea which side to take.

I sprinted to the dining room as my footsteps echoed throughout the huge halls and greeted any maids or servants that said hi to me and soon I saw my parents eating, across from each other.

"Hi mom hi dad." I said taking my usual chair in the middle of them as the servants put down a place of raw fish and they happily greeted me back. Then they both went over my checklist.

"Do you have all your clothes packed?" My mom said. "Yes all of them."

"Toothbrushes?" My dad said as he took a bite of his bacon.

"Yes dad, even the spare one."

"Underwear?" A blush and a quiet yes.

"Your card to get into the campas?" A nod

"Your medicine Hope?" A nod and I took a bite from my fish as the rest of breakfast continued in silence. Finally after the meal ended and the trio went to the sliver limo that waited outside. Getting in, most of the ride to the airport was in silence but mom decided to break it.

"Now Hope if you ever feel lonely, don't be scared to call us." Dad decided to add his own words as well. "Or if any of those boys harass you, just call me and I'll be there in a day." "WE'll be there." Mom said giving dad a glare that they think I didn't notice but I did. I sighed as the rest of the ride continued in an awkward silence.

_Airport _

"Just ignored them Hope and keep walking." Mom said as she placed a hand on my shoulder and urge me forward as dad angrily argue to the head of security, a tall dark skin man with hands and muscles that look like it could snap a person in half, about the crowd of media and people outside the limo.

You had to feel sorry for him, the security guy that is.

"I'm sorry sir but I had no idea how these people got wind of your arrival." The huge guard was nervous as dad continued to attack him verbally. "Well find out and if someone tipped off the press, fire them! Now get those bloodsuckers out of the way!" The guard nodded his head and had the other guards form a line, keeping out the press while he led them to the airplane.

Unfortunately the fastest, and only way, was through the sea of 'bloodsuckers'(which fit them perfectly).

Several large security guards led the way as mom and dad stayed by my side and I tried to ignore the bright flashes of cameras and the rapid fire questions that asked. Some of the questions were about my father's business, others about personal problems, but one of them had the nerve to ask how long was I expected to live. Said reporter got a bloody nose from my mom which made all the reporters give a wide berth after that but kept asking questions.

Both of my parents placed there hands on my ears to block out any other questions as we made our way through the airport, ignoring the looks we were getting from people when they recognized us.

Soon enough we reached the private jet that my parents had which dad usually used for business but now it would take me to the Fantasy Academy where I'll be staying for the school year.

My parents gave me one last hug before I got on the jet and I gave them one last wave from the window as the jet began to take off, my parents growing smaller as we ascend into the sky until they were gone.

_During the flight _

I sighed as the stewardesses, several young women who my father hired(He was a closest pervert but he didn't know that I knew that) took my plates and asked if I needed anything but I said I was fine. The flight was long and boring(despite the plasma screen TV right in front of me) and I longed to stretch my legs.

"M-master Hope?" I turned to a stewardesses, a young blond with sky blue eyes who was looking slightly nervous and I found out why as her eyes flickered to my face and my ears.

I gave a sigh and said, "Yes they are real and yes you may feel them but don't pull on them." People, especially women, always seemed drawn to his cat features and girlish looks. The business parties I attend with my parents often has women that are jealous of my feminine looks but are always drawn to my 'cuteness' as they called it.

My thoughts were cut off as the stewardesses began to gently rub my ears and I let out a purr. "Your ears are so soft." She commented as I continued my purrs. After a few minutes, she finally left and leaned back, listening to the soft music that was playing and eventually into a deep sleep.

_Later _

"He looks so cute."

"I just love how his hands are curled in front of him like a little kitten."

"His ears felt so soft, I wonder if its natural or if he uses something."

I was awoken by several women whispering over me but my ears are better than any normal person so they twitched as they talked, hearing every word.

"Oh my god! Did you see that?"

"I did! His ears twitched! So cute~!"

"Sh! Quiet you two or you'll wake him up."

It was always like this with new female workers, they would watch me in my sleep and it happened so often that I got used to it. Then I heard another voice, this one male and most likely the pilot. "Alright you three, I have to wake up the young Master Hope now."

"Aw!" Three voices cried in disappointment and soon enough I heard three pairs of feet moving away and I slowly opened my eyes to see the smiling pilot. "Good to see your awake Master Hope and I think you'll be glad to hear that we finally landed."

I got up, stretch my limbs, and looked out my window and saw the darkness outside. "What time is it?"

"Ten pm and the trip to the Academy is a two hour drive. Do you wish to spend a night at hotel?"

I shook my head as I headed toward the exit. "No I want to get there as soon as possible."

"Very well, I'll call up a limo then." A few minutes later, all my luggage was in a sliver limo and I was on my to my new home for the school year.

_Two hours later _

Fantasy High was an impressive school, only the best, smartest, or richest can get in here. The campus took up several acres and the main building was built like a castle with the building were the students slept behind that. From what I read about it, there were two Fantasy Academies built by the two original owners the twins Kairi and Sora.

The two didn't like each other and decided to build the same looking academis but, for some odd reason, name the academies with the same name but one major difference from each other.

One was an all girls school while the other was an all boys school and neither school really interacted with each other.

The gate was a high tech security gate that only opened if you presented it with the school's card which I held up to the center to allow it to scan it. After a second, the gate opened and the limo drove in before stopping at the front steps of the building where I'll be sleeping.

The driver opened the door for me and asked. "Will you need help with your luggage Master Hope?" I shook my head and took out my luggage, a large traveling bag that held my clothes, medicine, etc while the other was just my books and my favorite toy, a boomerang that was equip with AMP technology I got for my tenth birthday and its still my favorite thing to play with.

I walked into the building, noting the silence and made my way to my room that was imprinted on the card. _Third Floor, room 2b. _

The place was clean and rather impressive with the set out as I walked pass a big fireplace with several chairs around it. _'Must be where the students can relax.' _I thought.

Soon enough I reached my room and slid my card through the scanner which opened it and I got my first look at my room. It was big with living room with a large TV and a couch, a kitchen, a door that was most likely the bathroom, and two other doors that was the rooms. I went into one and just jumped into the large bed and looked at the ceiling.

_'Well this is it, my home away from home.' _I thought as I sighed sadly and rubbing the green neckerchief that I had with me since I was first born. Whenever I felt sad or lonely, I would rub it and think of home, of my parents. _'Where they're no doubt arguing.' _

Blinking away tears, I slowly fell into a deep slumber.

_Morning _

I slowly blinked opened my eyes and got up, stretched my limbs, and heard the faint sounds of running water. _'That must be my roommate.' _I went to the kitchen and decided to fix up both of us some breakfast despite not knowing what my roommate might like. I shrugged and just make some bacon and eggs, my back toward the bathroom door.

I then heard it open and, with a smile, I introduced myself. "Hi my name is Ho-" I cut myself off as I stared in shock of who my roommate was.

It was a boy as I was expecting but instead a pink hair young woman wearing nothing but a wet towel that showed off her curves. Neither of us said anything for a minute but that was broken by angry scream from the woman as she ran at me.

**Well that is all for now and I HOPE you enjoyed it! (Cue groan from friends) Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**I thank everyone who reviewed and here's the second chapter of the story! Also does anyone know where I can get a COMPLETE list of all the FF girls? I can't find one that has all of them, both good and bad. Anyways on to the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Two: Introductions

_One Week Before Hope's Arrives _

It was a normal morning in Fantasy Academy. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the girls that slept within the dorms were peacefully waking up...

***BOOM!* **

"AH! GOD DAMN YUFFIE!" A voice yelled as the dorms shook and a certain ninja loving teen laughed as her roommate, a woman with bronze skin and wavy black hair who had glitter in her hair and face, came running out swinging a wooden spear at the eighteen girl who skillfully dodged it. "YEAH KEEP LAUGHING BUT ONCE THIS SPEAR HITS YOU, IT'LL KEEP HITTING YOU!"

"You broke my model airship." Another woman who was eighteen as well, this one wearing all black clothing and short hair, said as she cornered her roommate/friend, a long blond hair girl who was a year younger shook in fear. "I'm sorry! I really wanted to see if it'll fly!

"It was a MODEL. How could it fly Rikku and now you own me a new one." Rikku tried diving to the side by Paine, her friend/roommate, grabbed her and demanded payment from her. The third friend of the group, Yuna, tried to peacefully end the situation but to no success.

All around, women of all ages argued and sometimes fought with each other but only two stood out from the chaos watching the chaos that was a usual morning. A twenty year old woman with black hair that reached her back and red eyes wearing a sleeveless shirt that expose her midriff and a mini skirt stood next to a pink hair and blue eyes woman of the same age who was wearing blue jeans, sleeveless black shirt and boots. "Just a normal morning eh Lightning?" The red eyes woman said to her friend who simply shrugged.

"We should get them under control before someone breaks something. I heard that the budget's tighter this year." Lightning said as she watched Fang swing her spear dangerously close to a vase as she tried to hit Yuffie. "Its your morning today Tifa."

The red eyes woman nodded and clapped her hands together loud enough to get the attention of everyone in the halls. "Alright ladies time to officially get ready for the day! And hurry up, I heard that the headmistress has something special announce to us."

All the women then quickly went back into there rooms to get ready as Lightning and Tifa went downstairs, checking if each floor was getting ready as they did.

The duo was known as the two unofficial leaders of the dorms as Lightning and Tifa kept everyone under control and were good friends. While Lightning was unmatched with her sword, Tifa dominated in hand to hand combat and with those skills, the two made sure that order was kept in the dorms.

Soon they reached the lobby where the headmistress, a middle age woman with long blond hair that was beginning to turn grey, sea blue eyes, and wearing a simple black shirt with long pants sipping her tea, sat.

"Hello headmistress Dawn." Dawn merely nodded her head and the three waited for the rest of the dorm to come and they didn't wait long since in ten minutes, the lobby was full with women of all ages.

"Hello girls. Now I'm sure that you were all disappointed last year due to nearly all the field trips that were cancelled due to the budget." Everyone was disappointed that year, even Lightning who wanted to see the military base that was planned as a field trip but cancelled.

The budget had been going into the security for the school due to the males of the other Fantasy Academy sneaking in the dorms stealing underwear or peeping on the girls and while some were expelled, it still happened enough times for Dawn to start buying several security items.(Cameras, new security gate, and electrical wires at the top of the wall)

"However we have been blessed with good luck since Mr. Estheim, owner of Estheim Inc., had decided to donate to our school nearly twenty million Gil," She smiled at the shocked faces of her students. "And that is yearly." Every girl in the lobby then cheered at what this meant. The field trips would be back on and maybe even some great additions could be brought for the school.

"Not only that but he has also donated some security items to the school such as Alpha Hounds." At this Lightning smiled, though unnoticed, at the chance of observing some real military weapons up close. "Of course there was one condition about this agreement!" She had to shout for everyone to hear and they became quiet to listen.

Dawn sipped her tea before continuing. "He had decided to sent his child Hope to our Academy and if she likes it here, he'll keep donating to the school. So when she arrives I want all of you to show her a good time here and give her some great reasons to keep her father donating to this school. Understand?" Everyone shouted that they understood and Dawn smiled. "Very well, dismissed!"

The school day officially started but nearly all the students were talking about Hope, much to the annoyance of the teachers since they couldn't get them to focus. In the halls, rumors about her spread like wildfire.

"I heard that Hope has several dozen bodyguards with her at all times."

"No way! I heard that she had several Hunters Birds flying above her or keeping there distance so they can watch her."

"That's stupid, she probably has some sort of training or a secret weapon to protect her with her."

"Hope..." Rikku thought as she sat with her friends in the Cafeteria. "I swear that there something about that name that reminds me of something."

Sitting all around her was several of her friends or otherwise the group known as the Fantasy Group since all of them were so beautiful that the other girls thought that they came out of a fantasy.

Lightning, Serah, and Tifa, Lightning's sister, sat in front of her, the two latter enjoying there lunches while the former reading about military weapons. Paine, Yuna, Yuffie, and Aerith sat by her sides while Fang and Vanilla sat behind her on chairs they pulled from other tables.

Swallowing her food, Tifa spoke up. "Maybe you read it somewhere like a book or the internet?"

"Maybe?" She said before shrugging and digging in her food. "It'll come back to me." Serah looked at her sister who was still buried in her book and didn't even touch her food. "Lightning, you should eat before you get buried in that book of yours again." Her sister merely shrugged before glared at her sister when she grabbed the book out of her hands and gave it to Tifa to keep away from her.

Tifa looked at the cover and read it aloud. "'Modern Military Weapons of Estheim.' Of course you would be reading this so I guess you'll be asking Hope some questions about the weapons her father makes."

"It'll be a great chance for me to actually understand weapons up close than just look at virtual models of them." Lightning said as she took a bite out of her sandwich. "The experience will help me when I join the military."

"And the dozens of military books in your room won't help you." Fang cracked and received a slice of ham to the face. Everyone laughed and left to there classes when the next bell rang for class.

_Two Days Before Hope Arrives _

Everyone watched in all as a huge helicopter unloaded the Alpha Hounds onto the grounds and while some was scared at the huge cyber dogs, no one was more excited than Lightning who was drawing it out.

The Alpha Hounds were the size of a full grown rottweiler with metal skin and claws that can tear through steel along with an variety of weapons and teeth that had a paralyses serum to capture enemies. These Hounds were made for front line attacks due to there speed and steel skin and the teeth was to capture targets alive or quick brutal kills. Although rich people often bought them for security purposes but Estheim Inc. never sells them with a complete set of weapons off a warzone, only with the claws and teeth to avoid lawsuits.

"Alright then if you sign here then any injuries that happens due to Alpha Hounds, Estheim Inc. will not be held responsible for there actions." A tall dark hair man said as Dawn the paperwork for the dozen Hounds that was going be the newest security for the school. "Have a good day madam." He gave her a small box and boarded the helicopter as it flew off.

Dawn then waved Lightning over who all but ran to her side. "Okay Lightning since I know how much you love Estheim's weaponry, I'll let you configure the Hounds. It'll be a great hands on experience for you."

Outside she was a emotionless soldier but inside, a chibi version of herself was screaming, "gimme gimme gimme!" She wordlessly took the box, opened it to reveal a small remote with a manual which she quickly read, and pressed a button on the remote that made the Hounds snap there attention to her and follow her.

"Whoa that is cool!" Vanilla and Rikku said in unison as Lightning walked over to the group. "Okay I need you all to place a hand on the top of there heads so that it can do a DNA scan. That way when I set them into guard mode tonight, they won't try to rip you all to shreds." Many of the girls were hesitated to get near the Hounds but her friends went up to the Hounds and allowed them to take a sample of there DNA.

"OW!" Fang said drawing her hand back when the Hound took a nip of her finger(Which is how they take the DNA sample). "You didn't say that they would bite Lightning!"

_10:45 PM __Hope's riding to the Academy_

Lightning was laying in her bed just staring at the ceiling and deep in her thoughts. _'I wonder how should I approach her with my questions. If I ask bluntly, it might seem weird to Hope. I just hope though that she isn't one of those stuck up rich types otherwise I'll have to resist throttling her every morning.' _

A day ago, Dawn had just inform Lightning that Hope will be sharing the room with her due to lack of open spaces. She didn't mind sharing her room with someone else and promised not to try and kill Hope if she tries to make her mad on purpose.

Yawning she finally allowed sleep to over take her and went off into dream land.

_Morning _

_'Oh that yeah, that feels nice.' _Lightning thought as she allowed the warm water to shower over her. Today would be the day that Hope would be arriving and Headmistress Dawn wanted her first day to be perfect so she asked her and Tifa to oversee the preparation.

Getting out of the shower and putting on a towel, she caught the faint smell of bacon and eggs. _'Shit did she arrive early? I hope not, we didn't even get started setting up.' _Although she was slightly panicking at the fact that Hope arrived early, she put on a calm face and went out of the bathroom to greet her.

However what did greet her was not a girl but rather a boy who was holding a fry pan over the stove and staring at her in shock. His cat ears and tail barely registered on her mind which was completely overcome with one single thought.

_'Kill him!.' _

Every now and then a male would be stupid enough to go and peek on them in the morning but none of them ever went back to there Academy without black marker writing all over them and forced into women clothing.

This boy, however, had be the dumbest one of them all if the fact that cooking in a place where he shouldn't even be was any hint. Anyways back to Lightning.

She yelled and charged at the boy, arms out at both sides to caught him if he decided to roll out of her way but he did something completely unexpected.

He dropped the frying pan, jumped over her head and flawlessly landed behind her. '

Lightning barely managed to stop herself from hitting the stove and quickly opened a drawer full of knives which she threw at him. The white hair boy ducked and dodged all of them and bolted out the door. She followed after him, despite still wearing just a towel, and yelled. "BOY!"

It was universal call that all the girls in the third floor reacted to as they grabbed the heaviest object they could carry and ran out to beat said boy senseless.

However the boy wasn't fast, he was flexible as he dodged and weaved past the hands that tried to grab him and things that was thrown at him. He then made it to the elevator which closed just in time to block Yuffie's throwing stars and Fang's real spear.

Lightning ran to the stairs, now fully clothed and holding a homemade gunblade, yelling. "We'll cut him off at the lobby! Spread the word that there's a boy here!" All the girls did as she said, some running to grab more weapons and others following her to the lobby, spreading the word to each floor as they did. Tifa caught up to her as they ran down the second floor.

"How the hell did he managed to get pass the Hounds?" Lightning shook her head as Serah came out of the second floor wielding her bow and arrows on her back, one ready to fire. "I don't know but I do know that he's dead. We need to get rid of them before Hope arrives."

They made to to the lobby before the elevator did and everyone aimed there weapons at the doors as it 'dinged!' The door slowly opened to reveal...

Nothing!

"What the hell!?" Fang yelled as she lowered her spear while Lightning got closer to elevator, a decision that she would soon regret before once she got close enough, a pair of feet swung down and kicked her right in the chest and knocked her into the group of girls but luckily not into there weapons.

The boy then used her as a spring board to jump over the group, landed behind them, and mad one last dash toward the door. Suddenly the curtains fall right on top of him that was followed by Yuffie who exclaimed. "Got him! WHOA!" She rolled off him when she heard him hiss and tried to scratch his way out like a cat but when he finally managed to get the curtains off, he was greeted to the sight of dozens of women standing over him, not one looking amused.

_Hope's POV _

_'How'd did this happen?' _Hope thought from his current position. His hands and feet were bound behind his back with some belts, he was gagged with his neckerchief no less, and, to make matters worse, the women that captured him were debating on whether to throw him into the lake to make him swim back to the other Academy or simply stuff him in a box and deliver him to them.

_'If they do decided, please let it be the box! I can't swim.' _He was drawn out of his thoughts when he caught something they said. "What are we going to do when Hope arrives here? If she sees this boy here, she might reconsider on staying." The one with the red eyes said.

_'What the? They don't even know who I am or better yet, how did I end up in this Academy? Dad handles all paperwork about me himself.' _He would find out his answer at another time but for now he was forced out of his thoughts when the pink haired one roughly grabbed his chin to make him look at her eyes.

"We'll keep it a secret but for now, lets found out how _he _got in here." She pulled his neckerchief out of his mouth so he could talk. "Well how did you get in here? The Alpha Hounds are suppose to keep boys out so how did you get around them?"

Hope was scared out of his mind and said, "I drove here in my limo. I didn't see any Alpha Hounds."

Another woman, one with bronze skin and dark wavy hair, snorted. "Yeah right kid and me and my sister are from a far off world that has crazy monsters that want to kill us. Just tell us the truth and we might let you go free and by the way," She walked up to him and roughly grabbed his left ear. "its a little late for Halloween don't you think?" Then she pulled hard.

Which he responded with a bite that was even harder.

"SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled as Hope was forced to let go thanks to a hard slap by the pink hair girl. "GOD DAMN IT! THAT IS THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK I GOT BITTEN BY SOMETHING!" Her hand was bleeding and another girl went to find a first aid kit from the medical wing of the dorms.

Hope was then roughly pulled into the air by his hair and was met with the same pink hair woman eyes that now held anger in them "Alright right your swimming back to your Academy now." She then dragged him out by his hair as women yelled insults at him but when he was dragged pass a girl with long blond hair and a bag in her hand, he saw her face lit up with an expression that he couldn't read.

"Wait a minute, I remember now! Lightning that's-" He didn't catch the last part when his head was suddenly blindsided by what felt like a mini nuke that went off inside his head. He then felt unbearably hot and felt shivers rack his body and felt something warm run down his nose.

_'Oh no why now?' _He vaguely felt his head smack the floor as the grip on his hair was released and the yelling and screaming of women as he blacked out.

_Normal POV _

"Wait a minute, I remember now! Lightning that's Hope!" Rikku yelled at her and her exclamation caused the entire lobby to go silent as Lightning looked at her. "Rikku, Hope's a girl remember? Otherwise if Hope was a boy, he wouldn't be sent here."

"But that is Hope look!" She dug through her bag and pulled out a fashion magazine which she held in view of everyone to see. On it was the same boy they bound captured and underneath his picture was large bold words that read.

**Hope Estheim! The White Prince of Cats! **

Complete and utter silence dominated the lobby as everyone took in the situation. They had just bound, gagged, insulted, and threaten to throw into the lake the _son _of someone who could bankrupt the school if he wanted to. The single thought that was everyone's mind was.

_'Can this get any worse?'_

"Oh my god Lightning! He's bleeding!" Said person was caught so offguard of her sister suddenly yelling at her that she dropped the boy making him groan in pain. True to her word, Hope was shivering and broken out in a cold sweat but what caught everyone's attention was the fact that he was blooding badly from his nose.

"SHIT!" Lightning cursed as she dropped to her knees, ripped off a piece of her shirt, and tried to stop the nosebleed. When she saw that no one else was doing anything, she yelled. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!"

As if her words held some kind of magic, everyone snapped out of a trance and began to go crazy. Some of them ripped off the curtains to get something to keep him warm but stopped when Lightning told them that he had a fever as well, others ran to get help of the headmistress and Vanilla, the girl who went to the medical wing to get a first aid kit, was unfortunately tackled in order to get the medicine that was inside it.

Tifa and Rikku got down with Hope as Lightning cursed and threw the blood soak piece of shirt away. His nose was still bleeding bad and she could feel his body shiver. "Why the hell is he like this?"

Rikku grabbed one of curtains and held it to his nose. "He's sick, I remember reading it online that he was sick with the plague that been killing off Mithra but I didn't think it would be this bad." Tifa grabbed a bowl of cold water from one of the other girls, dipped in a rag that she was given, before pressing it against his head.

"This isn't good, he might bleed out at this rate and we don't even know how to stop start it." Suddenly they heard someone running toward them and turned to see Yuffie holding something in her hands.

"Lightning, Tifa, Rikku! I found something in his bags that can help!" She stopped and dropped a bottle of white pills into Lightning's hand and she could see a note on it.

_To Headmaster Dusk if my son dies at your school due to him not getting his medicine, I will bankrupt you until that you are so poor that even poor people seemed rich to you._

_From Nora Estheim _

Underneath that was to give him two pills with water if he has an attack which Lightning quickly opened it, put two pills into Hope's mouth that was followed by a glass of water thanks to Tifa and made him drink it.

A few seconds later Lightning felt him relax in her arms, his shivers slowly creasing and his fever going down along with his nosebleed slowing down until it finally stopped.

Once again, silence dominated the lobby which was broken by Paine who's voice held a slight hint of fear. "So whose going to tell the headmistress that we nearly killed the son of someone who can bankrupt our school into the ground."

"No need for that," Everyone heard as they slowly turned to the stairs to see Dawn with Yuna and Aerith behind her. "What is a better question is how are we going to explain all of this to Mr and Mrs. Estheim."

**And that is all for now! Half a night of writing paid off so I hope you review and enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if some people seems OC but this is an AU so its expected that characters would act differently.**

**EDIT**

**Hahaha that was embarrassing! I kinda posted this chapter into my other, guess staying up half the night running on nothing but Mountain Dew isn't a good idea.**


End file.
